gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Varys
Personality The personality section contains no information about his personality. It describes his physical appearance, his job and his resources. Should we rename it?--Opark 77 23:39, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :On the Honorverse Wiki, we would name that section "Characteristics". -- SaganamiFan 22:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Would it be useful to note in the introduction that Varys has the largest network of spies in the kingdom? 04:58, April 16, 2013 (UTC) If you read down to the bottom of season three, Robert is spelled wrong, it is missing the 't'. I couldn't edit it. 05:33, October 3, 2013 (UTC)Muskie : Fixed.-- 07:10, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Aesexual After what he told to Oberyn Martell in "The Laws of Gods and Men", can we assume Varys is aesexual, someone who doesn't have sexual desires? --Martell (talk) 15:26, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :I was gonna ask this be added. He's asexual for sure. Claimed he was never attracted to anyone (so aromantic too I guess). 19:04, May 14, 2014 (UTC) So, does anyone feel like fixing this page? Considering the mess it has become. 13:28, July 3, 2014 (UTC) This page has been vandalised but I can't see any way to revert back to the previous version Secret Mission I hope Varys' "mission" in Episode 6x8 involves a rendezvous with the Greyjoy fleet heading to Meereen. --Fenrir51 (talk) 20:15, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I like this. But didn't he say he was going to Westeros? My guess is he is going to Dorne for allies. LilyForrester (talk) 21:39, June 13, 2016 (UTC) If Varys is heading to Dorne, the Sandsnake faction may seek to curry favour with the Mother of Dragons by offering their principality as a secure landing site and powerbase for her forces. In return, they would want legitimization, because I can't imagine that the other great houses in Dorne would be comfortable with the Martell lands being controlled by mere bastards. Vary's ship, however, will have to be stopping at some ports on the voyage west, so they may run into or catch sight of the Ironborn sigils on Yara and Theon's fleet. But if he was already informed of their sightings before, then he need to find out for himself their motives for sailing east. --Fenrir51 (talk) 00:53, June 14, 2016 (UTC) The last paragraph needs fixing I mean "in the books" section. First, it is no longer a spoiler to write the name of the first person whom Varys killed in the end of DwD - Pycelle. Second, Varys did not kill Kevan "to allow Cersei to keep ruining the Realm in preparation for Daenerys's return" - it is another person that Varys intends to make the ruler of Westeros. That's right. Why doesn't anyone fix that? 12:03, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Not related to above--but.. \|/ So varys's page says that during a small council meeting, joffery says robert was busy killing the mad king while tywin was being safe at casterly rock. In the show, joffery actually says his father killed the mad king. We all know who killed the mad king. Which is why tywin says that the king (joffery) was tired. Joffery saying robert killed the mad king makes no sense for why tywin would of said the king is tired. But it makes sense cause joffery already told cersi outright that he heard the nasty rumors about her and jaime. Her reaction to him asking was confirmation enough for him to understand who his real father is, which tywin states numerous times he dont like giving statements like that life by acknowledging them. Hence why he says joffery must be tired. Epicnameless1 (talk) 18:44, August 5, 2017 (UTC)epicnameless1 This passage in varys's page is located in the same wall of text that has reference 22 in it. Auto-play videos The worst thing about this wiki is that every character page, and probably others, has a giant auto-play video right at the top. I can't think of something more annoying. Ganiman (talk) 01:55, September 7, 2017 (UTC) :Although this probably isn't the ideal place to discuss this, I'm glad sonebody brought this up. Yes, I completely agree. All these videos are a nuisance and completly unnecessary in my book. Shaneymike (talk) 04:09, September 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Where do we talk about this? Videos should be at the bottom and have to be clicked on to play, if they are on the page at all. Ganiman (talk) 03:46, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Assessing/coordinating Fandom videos and articles on GoTWiki. Yyp (talk) There is a discussion board about this, but I can't find it. Your voice/opinion matters! :) I can't stand the vids either. I'll keep looking for it. (oops, nevermind, it's posted right above.. just leave your complaint there :) 15:12, September 8, 2017 (UTC) I agree with you guys. It is extremely annoying. Dr. Legendary (talk) 19:00, October 1, 2017 (UTC)